My Beautiful Girl
by Little Valo
Summary: KOTOR! LSF Revan/Carth! Nothing in Valeska’s world ever seemed to play out like she had planed. Least of all her love life. What happens when she falls for a handsome, yet slightly jaded pilot and he falls for her just as hard. detailed summery inside
1. Chapter One: His

My Beautiful Girl

My Beautiful Girl

a/n : so here goes the standard disclaimer of I don't own anything, all the character and what not belong to their proper owners. I do how ever own Revan's name from my own game… so ha! It starts pre "you are darth revan" thing.

Summary: Nothing in Valeska's world ever seemed to play out like she had planed. Least of all her love life. What happens when she falls for a handsome, yet slightly jaded pilot and he falls for her just as hard. But when demons from her past threaten her future with him how will she cope with pressure to save the galaxy and her relationship all the while why trying to make redemption for unspeakable deeds committed in her past.

Ships (as of now): LSF Revan (aka Valeska Darkhöme)/Carth Onasi

there are more but that would give away the plot!

Chapter One: _His_

Valeska and Carth ran franticly onto the Ebon Hawk and Valeska feel to her knees and looked up at Carth with her big green eyes, before screaming "Get this ship of the this hell hole!" and falling the rest of the way to the floor out of pure exhaustion. Rolling over on her back she looked up at her partner smiling. He couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"You were amazing again Beautiful… really." He reached down and took her small yet powerful hand in his own and helped her up to her feet. They had just been chased off Tatooine by Sith guards after being attacked by all sorts of unsavory beasts.

"You weren't to bad yourself pretty boy…" Valeska said cheekily whipping some dirt of his chin, "Hardly a scratch on you, and I smell like Big Z when I found him in those swears… remember?" Carth just nodded and laughed. They had this strange relationship, had really since they met, it wasn't quite a romantic relationship but it was something that far surpassed friendship. Valeska felt completely comfortable around the handsome commander and well, he really was starting to warm up to the budding young Jedi.

"Then go shower…" Carth replied turning her physically and gently shoving her towards the crew's quarters. "I'm going to go get something to eat before I die of hunger, meet me in the cockpit when you're done."

As Valeska started to walk away she turned backed and glanced at Carth who already was distracted by the young Mission who wanted to hear all their tales from their few days in the desert. Mission was about the age of Carth's son and it always made Valeska's heart sink when she saw them together. In their travels Vale had found out that his son Dustil was at the Sith academy but she couldn't bare to tell the news to Carth for fear it would destroy him.

Stripping off her blood soaked dark blue robes and tossing them aside she stepped into the sonic shower letting out a small moan of pain as the hot water touched the half healed wounds all over her back. Reaching for her shampoo she finely started to cry since she was alone. Valeska refused to cry in front of her friends, especially Bastila, who would no doubt consider it her weakness and well she didn't want Carth to be worried about her.

Getting out and drying herself off she pulled out a simple dress that she wore often when they were in transit, mainly for comfort but also to remind her that she was in fact a girl. Letting her long dark hair fall gracefully to her shoulders she started to make her way to cockpit.

"So pretty boy where are we heading?" Vale asked leaning on the back of Carth's chair, he had showered she could still feel the dampness of the water from his short hair that brushed so lightly against her forearms. In the end it was her choice but she liked to have everyone's opinion on where they should head next.

"Well… we have two choices my dear…" He said not even looking up at her.

"Manaan or Korriban" Bastila responded, even if they had this force change between Valeska didn't like the woman. She honestly rubbed her the wrong away, just the way she didn't have any feeling behind those cold eyes. It was different with Carth, he had all kinds of emotions behind those hazel eyes.

"Manaan…" Valeska spat out with out a second thought, she needed to talk to Carth before they ventured to Korriban, she had to explain what she knew about his son.

"Whatever the lady says goes.." Carth added looking up at Vale with a small smile playing on his lips.

Valeska sat down in the chair next to Carth and folded her hands in her lap glairing at Bastila before sending one simple message telepathically to her rival. "Get the your boney ass out of here…" She glared once more before looking over at Carth like a 13 year old school girl. It was more than obvious she had a little thing for the Commander and if he asked her to be his girl, she would. Hell she if he wanted to marry her down the line she would leave the Jedi to be with him.

"aren't we testy.." Bastila said out loud as she exited the cockpit. With that Valeska turned and propped her small feet up on Carth's lap and leaned back watching the stars go by.

"Are you quite comfortable?" He asked not really expecting her to just sit here and use him as a foot rest. Even with out the force he could tell something was different with her. For one she was wearing a dress which he had seen a total of a bout three times since meeting her almost a year ago. Two she had her hair down, not that she didn't look very pretty… actually she looked down right gorgeous sitting there her wavy hair framed her face perfectly and the dress completed her shape perfectly. "Something bothering you Vale?" He asked softly putting one of his hands on her small ankles.

"I don't know… just thinking." She replied softly looking over at him smiling.

"About what?" He asked, the ship was on auto pilot so he turned away and faced Valeska. "I wanna know." His dark eyes met her pale ones and in that moment her eyes rolled back in her head and her body went limp… her mind was consumed by a vision.

_A woman with long dark hair stood among a field of flowers, Valeska couldn't make out a face but she could tell that she was a smaller woman with an athletic build. In her arms she held a small child, a little girl by the clothing the child wore. A tall, broad shouldered man started to walk towards the woman and child. _

_She felt intense joy, relief and love coming from the three people. The mother let her child down and the little girl ran towards who Valeska could only assume was her father, her arms spread open wanting to be held by her father._

"Valeska…" Carth said reaching up and touching her face, her skin was cool to the touch. He couldn't lose her, he cared too much about her. Not that the fact she was saving the world wasn't meaningful but she had saved him from his own self destruction. He cared about her in ways that he hadn't cared about someone in a long time. "Please don't do this to me…" He said softly before calling out "Bastila… something is wrong with Valeska…"

_This vision was different from the others she has had, it was not set in the past nor present. It was set in the future, she could feel the frailty of it. As the couple neared each other Valeska felt her body get weaker, like she was fading. _

_As the couple greeted each other, Vale felt like she was floating and as the couple kissed her vision faded to black. Slowly everything started to come back, but now she could their faces. Her heart raced, she was the woman and Carth was her husband. The little girl was the perfect little mix of the two of them with her mother's bright eyes and her father's dark hair._

"_I love you Carth…" She heard herself say softly reaching out to touch his face._

"_I love you too, my beautiful girl."_

"How long has she been out?" Mission questioned Carth as he stood over Valeska's bed. The young Twilek had become very attached to the sweet natured Valeska. She would often tell her that if she could chose her parents that it would have been her and Carth.

"About ten minutes…" He answered meekly.

Bastila had been trying her best to see what had caused her to have such a vision but every time she tired it was like hitting a wall. "It's hopeless… Jolee do you have any suggestions?" The young Jedi asked the bitter old hermit.

"Let her rest now child…" Bastila nodded in silence and walked out of the room yet Carth stood where he was. Not even Darth Malak himself could be able to move him from his spot next to her. In his mind she was his and there was no way he was going to be told to move. "That means you too son…"

"No." Carth said sharply. For once he was going to make his true feelings for Valeska known, he wasn't going to let some old washed up Jedi tell him that he had to leave someone he cared about while she was in pain. "I'll stay her to make sure she's ok…" he pulled up a chair and sat down.

Canderous who had been standing in the background keeping his concerns for the pretty young Jedi to himself yet he admired Carth for what he was doing. "You've got a set on ya Republic…" He said scratching the back of his head. "I'll watch the controls while he sits with Valeska." That was all he said before turning around and walking out the door.

Mission couldn't help but smile inwardly at the fact that for the first time in months Canderous seemed to care about other members of the crew. "I'll make something to eat and bring it you Carth.. and let me know when she wakes up, I can heat her something up too." Mission added brightly as Zaalbar chimed in with a rowar. "Big Z says he'll make check up on you guys so you don't take advantage of Vale in this helpless state… he knows how lonely.."

"I would never!" Carth stopped the teen before she could get another word out. "I wouldn't even… not… just get out." He snapped and the rest of the people in the room left leaving just Valeska and Carth alone once more.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was so different from the scared young scout who he met all those months ago. She had grown, not just in the since that she had become a Jedi, but in the since that she had gone from this young woman who didn't know her place in the galaxy to a bright young woman with a mission. Every time he saw her fight, two dual lightsabers in hand, he got chills down him spine. Somehow she could even make killing look like a deadly ballet, so graceful, so prefect in execution.

Letting go of her hand for a moment he reached up and pushed a few strands of her off her face. Whether or not Valeska knew she had a hold over him, she had for a while. Since he saw her defend a helpless man on Taris giving him her last 200 credits so he could get the exchange off his back. She had such good in her, that was what made him fall for her and if anyone ever said other wise, well they were just liars. "I really could learn to love you Valeska…" He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I never thought I could feel this way about anyone after Morgana died…but you've changed me. You have made me a better man."


	2. Chapter two: Revelations

My Beautiful Girl

My Beautiful Girl

a/n : so here goes the standard disclaimer of I don't own anything, all the character and what not belong to their proper owners. I do how ever own Revan's name from my own game… so ha! It starts pre "you are darth revan" thing. BTW it may veer form the plot of the game a little just for my plots sake… but not much.

Chapter Two: _Revelations __(it's fluff… pure fluff)_

"_I love you Carth…"_

Those four simple words kept repeating in her mind as she recovered from her vision. She tossed and turned but could hear Carth's voice what he was saying exactly, she couldn't make out. The image of Carth standing in front of her holding their child in his arms would forever etched in her mind even if that future did not come to pass. The little girl was still the most beautiful part of the vision, her eyes were so bright and she was so innocent. The idea of children had never pasted her mind till that moment, now she would hold on to the brief memory of that child, her child.

Slowly opening her eyes Valeska saw Carth sitting next to her his long legs stretched out and his eyes closed. She smiled softly as she propped herself up a little but quickly laid back down after feeling extremely light headed. "Carth…." Valeska said softly.

Hearing her voice jarred him from his light sleep. "Hey you…" He responded softly as he leaned forward and patted her hand. "Are you alright?" He was so worried that there were physical side effects unlike her previous visions. He stood up and leaned over Valeska running the back side of his hand along her cheek. This little sign of affection went unnoticed by Valeska.

Looking up at him she sighed and reached up to take his hand in her own. "I'm fine" She said softly, his hands were rough and callused but warm. Valeska didn't want to let go of his hand, not after what she had seen in her vision. She didn't want him to leave her, she wanted him all to herself for once with out having to watch their backs. "Don't leave…"

"I'm not leaving…" He responded with out even thinking, his feelings ran far deeper that just some crush or ever lust. Carth was sure that she felt the same as he did to some level, but how far her feelings went to for him were still a mystery. "Vale… you scared me so much." Reaching back, he pulled his chair closer to her bed so he could sit down all the while never letting go of her hand.

"I'm sorry," Valeska started but Carth stopped her before she could utter another syllable.

"Don't… please just listen to me." He said rubbing the palm of her hand with his thumb. "Seeing you like that, feeling how cold you got. I thought you were dead… I had never seen you just have a vision affect you like that. When I carried you in here, your body was limp and I just so scared I lost you… it was like reliving the death of my wife in some strange way." His heart raced in his chest and he couldn't look Valeska in eye why he spoke. He just stared down at her hands. "I realized in the moment that I care about you…"

"Carth…" Valeska wasn't expecting him to ever say anything like that to her. They had flirted almost constantly since Taris and well there was feeling behind that girlish flirting but she hand never expected anything to come from it unless he was the one to make the first move. Which it seemed like he was doing.

"I don't ask you for anything in return… I know Jedi's are not supposed to have relationship and I respect that. But damn it… you weren't a Jedi when these feelings started." Valeska could sense the frustration streaming off the man sitting next to her. "That's not true… I do want you to care about me… I think you do, but I don't want you sacrifice being a Jedi to be with me. I couldn't do that."

"I would leave the Jedi for you Carth…" Valeska said softly. She had kept her feelings for him hidden from Jolee and Bastila for fear that it would get back to the Council and she would put this mission in jeopardy.

"What?" He responded looking up at the young Jedi with a quizzical look on his scruff covered face. "You would give up your dreams to be with me? Why? I'm just a solider, a no one." Carth couldn't wrap his mind around the fact the Valeska would give up something she worked so hard for just to be with him. He didn't think he was worthy of anyone's love, he was damaged goods with far too much baggage.

"Because Carth, since I met you on the Endar Spire I have been taken aback with your passion to make the galaxy a better place. You loved your wife, I would never ask you to love me like the way you loved her. But I've known for a while that I care deeply about you and I would give up everything if it meant I could have a chance to have you love me even a tenth of how much you loved your wife." Despite feeling light headed from her vision Valeska sat up and turned her body so she was sitting face to face with Carth. She now knew what her vision had meant… it meant that she and Carth were destined to be together. Other wise why else would she have a vision of what their lives could be like if she would give up her life as a Jedi.

"Valeska…" Carth said softly moving closer to her and letting go of her hands and taking her face in his rough hands. "I didn't think you felt like that… I would have never gues-" Valeska cut him off by closing the gap between their lips. When their lips touched it felt like she was on fire. Carth let his hands fall away from her face and move their way down towards her waist pulling her closer to him. It had been a very long time since he had felt like this about anyone, she sent chills down his entire body.

Slowly he stood up from his chair and eased Valeska back on the bed, all the while never breaking the kiss. This was wrong on many different levels but to both of them it felt so right, like it was meant to be. Soon Carth was perched on top of Valeska, as he broke the kiss for a moment he looked down at the woman who had stolen his affection. "I want this… but not like this…." He said softly.

"Why…" Valeska responded running her small hands up his chest and out to his powerful broad shoulders. "don't you want to be with me?" She wanted him so bad it hurt and she could tell he wanted her as well but there was something holding him back.

"I want it to be perfect," He ran his hand through her soft wavy hair and gazed lovingly down at her. "Not like this… this isn't romantic. Call me old fashioned but I want our first time together to be romantic and something we can remember for the rest of our lives." Part of Valeska could understand where he was coming from but there was part of her that just wanted to feel him inside of her. Now Carth on the other had was going to have to take a long cold shower to calm himself down but he knew that if he and Valeska were going to have any kind of relationship that they couldn't enter into a physical one so quickly.

"I know… but." Valeska started but Carth kissed her softly letting his hands roam under her dress feeling the soft skin of her inner thigh, before breaking the kiss. He moved off of her and got of the bed. Valeska couldn't help but notice a certain tightness in area of his pants that previously had not been there. She giggled a little and could feel her cheeks flush.

"How do you think I feel?" He said in a joking manner. "I'm going to take a very long cold shower…." He laughed a little kissing Valeska on the forehead. She nodded and sat up. "Relax for a while and I'll come get you when I'm done so we can get something to eat."

"Ok…" Honestly noticing the 'problem' she had caused Carth just made her want him all the more because well, it was a very noticeable. Once Carth left her room she relaxed back and closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into a pleasant sleep.


	3. Chapter three: Peace

My Beautiful Girl

My Beautiful Girl

a/n : so here goes the standard disclaimer of I don't own anything, all the character and what not belong to their proper owners. I do how ever own Revan's name from my own game… so ha!

On another note I am very sorry for the rather large year gap between chapters, I've had a very rough year personally and well I really wasn't up for writing. I hope you all will understand this as life can be difficult sometimes and our creative juices sometimes seem to vanish during these difficult periods in out lives. I am very committed to finishing this not only for my few fans… lol… but also and more importantly (sorry guys) for myself. This game and even this story has meant so much to me in this past year that it's only fair I do my best of honor my love for it in this game and the characters I love so much. Hell my cat's named Revan so what do you think of that. So please enjoy this chapter and the fallowing ones. I always enjoy your comments and suggestions.

Chapter Three: Peace

Unlike before Valeska's sleep was peaceful and her thoughts were mainly focused on Carth and the possible future the two had. As she slept her daughter's pretty face haunted her dreams. Peering around corners in the ship, her laugh echoing though the halls of her labyrinthine dream. For the first time in recent memory she had a happy dream, no foggy recollections of her past life or graphic nightmares about missions past, present and future. Her mind was only on him and the mysterious little girl with her eyes.

Stirring in her sleep as the door open, Carth stood silently in the door watching her sleep with a smile on her pale face. He could tell she was having a pleasant dream so he walked softly over to the chair that he had been perched in before waiting for her to recover after her latest vision, but this time he was much more relaxed. Running his hands through his wet, scraggily hair he leaned back and just gazed at his sleeping beauty.

There was a peaceful air in the room, a peace that neither Valeska nor Carth had felt in years. Though she can not remember the finer details of her past Valeska knew she was only happy for a short time but then something changed drastically and that happiness vanished.

Seeing Valeska sleeping so peacefully reminded Carth of his wife and how when they were first married he's sit there and watch her sleep, now he was sitting watching Vale sleep. Leaning forward slightly, elbows resting on his knees, he stared at her taking in every detail of her blissful, sleeping face. The way her eye brows arched, how her normally pouting lips seemed to be upturned into a half smile, the way her wavy dark hair lay across her slightly blushing cheek. Little details that most would think mundane but to him they were exquisite.

Then for a moment, not quite breaking her sleeping state Valeska's eyes half opened and she noticed him sitting there staring at her. "Come to bed…" She muttered softly half way speaking into her pillow. Carth let out a near silent chuckle and brushed the back of his hand against her soft cheek. He wasn't sure if she really meant for him to join her or was she just talking in her sleep.

Not that thought hadn't crossed his mind to climb into bed with her but he didn't know weather it would be right. What if someone walked in and saw the two of them laying there together, in each other's arms. Then the more Carth thought about it, the more he wanted to. Taking a deep breath he slipped off his boots and his jacket. Basically he said to hell what the other's would say, for once he was going to do something he wanted without having to worry about what other people would think about him.

He moved slowly letting his hand brush against the satin covers, all the while his eyes never wavering from his beloved. Slowly pulling back the covers he climbed between the sheets and leaned back against the wall. At first he was unsure of what to do but Valeska turned in her sleep and wrapped her arm around his chest and nestled against his warm body. Carth relaxed a little and wrapped his around her small frame and closed his eyes for a moment just taking it all in. It had been so long since he just held someone in his arms, he forgot how comforting it really was.

For a short period of time the galaxy stood still for them. There was no war, no desperate mission at had, there weren't a half dozen other people and androids aboard the ship. It was just Carth and Valeska in their perfect moment.

Soon Carth too drifted off into a peaceful sleep dreaming of a life with a Valeska that he believed would never transpire but with in the weak boundaries of his dreams.

They spent nearly four hours sleeping peaceful before Valeska woke, nestled against Carth's chest with him softly snoring away. Still groggy she believed that she was still in her prefect dream world until she felt the warmth coming from his body and felt his chest moving softly beneath her cheek. It was real, was the war over and their mission done? Were they living happily on some distant planet with their little girl sleeping away in the next room? But as soon as she looked up to see her room aboard the Ebon Hawk she realized that her dream hadn't entirely come true.

But Carth was there next her, sleeping in her bed with his arms wrapped protectively around her. Leaning up to give him a kiss softly to wake him she smiled. The kiss was soft and sweet. "Carth.." She uttered softly her lips barely touching his.

His eyes fluttered open to gaze upon the girl from his dreams. At first, in a sleep induced haze, he thought too he was in his dream but given a few seconds he remember climbing into bed with her and then falling asleep. "What a lovely way to wake up.." He mumbled softly leaning in to give her a kiss.

The laid there just the way they were for a few minutes occasionally kissing but for the most part in silent. It wasn't until Carth glanced at the computer panel on the wall that he noticed what time it was. "God… we've been a sleep for like.. 4 hours." Valeska laughed slightly and glanced at the computer as well.

Valeska sighed ,"We deserved it after that mission we were just on, we were out there by ourselves… what was it three days with out sleeping a proper bed." Carth nodded but then as always the mission came back into his mind. They were heading to Manaan, it was the cross roads of the Sith and Republic. They couldn't just go out like they normally did lightsabers and blasters blazing… they had to approach this from a different angle.

"Not to be the constant soldier…"

"But I know you are…" She chuckled.

"Yes my dear, but I was just wondering if you have given any consideration to how are we going to tackle Manaan? It's not the friendliest of places. The Sith and republic both have outposts there." Carth felt almost guilty for ruining their pleasant moment with work but he knew she would understand that his mind works like that. Valeska nodded and tightened her grip on Carth as she thought for a moment.

Then it came to her, "What if we go under cover… like as tourist?" She suggested glancing up at Carth with a little smile. She would get romantic night of passion even if it was just a supposed cover story that they would tell people.

"That could actually work." Carth paused for a moment to appreciate the fact he was in love with a such a brilliant woman. Then he thought for a moment longer and saw her little agenda with in the plan and he liked the plan all the more. "Should we pose as a couple perhaps?" He asked sheepishly.

"I guess that would work.." she replied with a half hearted smile. "You know to make things easier we could always have Bastila and Canderous pose as another couple and have them explore one half of the settlement and us the other." Stopping for a moment to shift her body so she was on her knees looking into Carth's eyes. "Different hotels, only meeting in the cantina to exchange information every other day or so just to keep each other updated." Carth chuckled softly at her plan, Canderous and Bastila could barely stand each other but they would do it because Valeska asked.

All in all, the plan would work very well as long as Bastila stayed out of Vale's head. "Sometimes you can be such a little schemer, you know that Vale. Not that it's a bad thing but sometime I wonder how you come up with your plans. I would love to get inside of that pretty little head of yours just to see what you are thinking of when you come up with these plans. It's like you've done this all before…"

Valeska shrugged her shoulders and let out a small laugh. "Maybe I have?" She mused for a moment before leaning in to kiss Carth. "But lets go get something to eat and inform the others of the plan." Carth nodded and got out of bed first holding his hand out for Valeska to take.

Taking his hand she stepped out of bed, she was still in her dress from before though it was a little more wrinkled but that was to be expect after sleeping in it. Her Feet were bare, which she preferred for some odd reason, and her had was a little messy but nothing a quick brushing couldn't fix.

As Carth but his boots and jacket back on Valeska ran a brush quickly though her long wavy locks and turned to look at Carth. The feelings she felt for him weren't new to her, in her heart she knew she loved before and it was a fiercely passionate love but the question that loomed who was her lover?


End file.
